<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alive by Sabis_dream_world</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474511">Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world'>Sabis_dream_world</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Quantico (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon survives the bomb but no one but Raina knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raina Amin/Simon Asher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why can’t they know?” Raina asks Simon out of the blue but he knows exactly what she means. It was a big source of tension.</p>
<p>“It’s complicated.” Simon replies.</p>
<p>“I’ll understand.” She says.</p>
<p>“Because the HQ decided to use my death for their benefit, to work undercover missions.” He explains.</p>
<p>“Is it worth it? Knowing they grieve your death?” She says knowing first hand how difficult it was to deal with his seeming death.</p>
<p>Simon looks down.</p>
<p>“I need to make up for Gaza.” He explains.</p>
<p>“You have, Simon! By driving the car with the bomb into the water.” She exclaims.</p>
<p>“I need to do more.”</p>
<p>“Simon, with this perspective, it’ll never be enough. And what about me?” She asks.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” He asks confused.</p>
<p>“Well, I know you’re alive. Why do I know?” She asks.</p>
<p>“That’s because…you are…because you are my partner.” Simon says quietly.</p>
<p>“Do you know this puts me in such a difficult position in front of them?” She asks.</p>
<p>“I know. One day the mission will be over.”</p>
<p>“By then they will have moved on.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps. Then maybe I’ll never tell them.” He says.</p>
<p>“Why do you keep leaving me out of that equation?”</p>
<p>“I…sorry. I’m not used to being—”</p>
<p>“Loved? Cared for? Wanted?” Raina supplies.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Simon looks down and Raina takes hid head gently in hers before placing a kiss on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>